Rompe el hielo
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren se esforzó siempre en ser ese mejor amigo y nada más que eso, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos eternamente iba a ser imposible. Ereri. Lemon. Fluff. R18. BFF's. Final feliz y lleno de porno. One shot.


Rompe el hielo.

Eren estaba seguro de que vivir con Levi era la mejor opción ya que dividirían gastos, y el azabache tampoco estaba disconforme con la idea. La decisión fue tomada ni bien los chicos empezaron la universidad, y la convivencia fue mejor de lo que esperaban.

Se conocieron en segundo grado. En el primer recreo del primer día de clases Levi fue acosado por ser nuevo por un nene que terminó con una nariz sangrienta gracias a Eren, desde entonces que se convirtieron en amigos inseparables. Donde iba Levi iba Eren, y quien conocía a uno conocía irremediablemente al otro.

Su infancia y adolescencia la vivieron juntos, y era lógico según Eren que se mudasen a un apartamento para aminorar costos. No hubo objeción alguna y no tardaron en acomodarse.

A sus diecinueve años Eren había aprendido que su amigo no iba a tolerar ropa sucia tirada por toda la casa, y que si quería que la cosa funcionase, eso debía cambiar de inmediato. Y sí que cambió. Dos años después, ya parecían un matrimonio longevo. Tenían sus discusiones, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se soportaban lo más bien.

-x-

Era viernes y Levi había estado estudiando encerrado en su cuarto por cinco horas seguidas. Cuando sintió su estómago mutar fue que salió de su guarida para averiguar qué planes había para la cena. Vio a Eren de espaldas escuchando música, sentado en el sofá de lo que se suponía era su living-cocina-comedor, y se acercó sigiloso. Agachándose y quitándole uno de sus auriculares le susurró un "zorra" al oído, ganándose un almohadonazo en la cara por parte del castaño.

-Idiota.

-Deberíamos comer algo sano esta noche.-, dijo ignorando completamente el insulto de su amigo mientras se desplomaba en el sofá sin mucha ceremonia, descansando sus pies sobre la falda de Eren y estirándose hasta relajar la cabeza en el apoya brazos.-Hoy almorzamos hamburguesas.

Eren tomó uno de los pies de Levi tras quitarle las pantuflas que su madre le había regalado y comenzó a darle un masaje. Sabía cuánto eran apreciados, pues su amigo vivía sufriendo contracturas.

-Las hamburguesas tenían lechuga.-, fue la brillante respuesta del chico mientras se encogía de hombros, y Levi se preguntó por milésima vez por qué seguían siendo amigos.

Levantándose abruptamente atrajo la total atención de Eren. Volvió a calzarse las pantuflas tomando dirección a su cuarto de nuevo.-Voy al super a comprar arroz. Quiero risotto.

Regresó a los minutos con unas zapatillas puestas para encontrarse a Eren cual perrito al lado de la puerta esperando para salir de paseo.

Eren sugirió ir en autobús pero la verdad es que siete cuadras era poco hasta para él. Así que fueron caminando. Ya empezaba a oscurecer y si bien era verano, Levi vio al castaño temblar.

-¿Qué fue eso? Te dije que trajeras un abrigo, idiota.

Eren rodó sus ojos, y aunque intentó detener a Levi no pudo con el forcejeo y este terminó logrando que usase su suéter a la fuerza, atrayendo así la atención de un grupo de chicos que pasaban a su lado.

-¡Maricaaaaasss!

No era la primera vez que los trataban de gays, pero asumir que eran una pareja de homosexuales no era ofensivo como que los llamasen "maricas". Eren se preguntaba si a Levi le jodería por más que la expresión en su rostro fuese siempre igual de tranquila.

-¿No te molesta que piensen que somos pareja?-, fueron las palabras que decidió usar.

-Eren, me molestaría que piensen que soy sucio. Si la gente cree que somos novios que lo crea. Me importa tres carajos.

Dejaron esa conversación ahí para poder entrar al supermercado ya que estaban a metros de él, Eren algo sorprendido ante una respuesta tan relajada, pero optó por no decir nada más.

Llevaron arroz y algunos otros ingredientes que Levi creyó no tenían y se acercaron a la caja para pagar, este ya habiéndole avisado a Eren que él se encargaría de los gastos del risotto.

Fue repulsivamente obvio el coqueteo de la cajera para con Eren, y cuando llegaron al departamento y empezaron a sacar los víveres, la risa de Levi fue incamuflable.

-¿Qué te pasa?-, preguntó mientras miraba a su amigo inspeccionar el recibo con entretenimiento.

-Parece que a _Carol_ no le importó que fuera yo quien pagase por las cosas.

Eren sin entender nada aceptó el papel que Levi le estaba estirando.

"Llamame. El de ojos verdes ;) xxx-xxxx-xxxx Carol."

-Ay, por Dios.

-Hey, Don Juan, creo que deberías llamarla. Tuvo los ovarios bien puestos como para darte su número.

-No estoy interesado.-, murmuró Eren mientras arrugaba el recibo y lo tiraba en el cesto de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no? Hace mucho que no tenés una cita, sin mencionar que las pocas que tuviste fueron todas un fail. Deberías salir más.

-Bueno, es que no quiero.-, respondió con fastidio.-¿Por qué no salís vos ya que estás tan interesado en las citas? Me decís a mí que no salgo pero vos no podés hablar mucho.

Levi se encogió de hombros mientras lavaba diente por diente de la cabeza de ajo. No era como si nunca hubiese tenido novia, pero le duraba más una media limpia.-Ninguna persona soporta mis estándares de limpieza, ni mi humor. Sin mencionar que te tengo a vos. Sos lo suficientemente insufrible como para que además quiera una novia.

Eso último hizo que se ganara un pedazo de hongo picado en el ojo derecho.

-Oi, mierda, no desperdicies comida.

-x-

La cena transcurrió decentemente, y aunque a Eren se le pasó la pimienta, nadie se quejó.

-Dejalos. Lavo yo.

-No.-, dijo Levi automáticamente.-Vos no sabés lavarlos bien. Siempre dejás restos de espuma.

Eren murmuró algo que Levi no escuchó y ahí terminó la discusión. Si Levi quería lavar los platos, allá él. Eren siempre podía mirarlo lavar los platos. Era entretenido. Levi era muy meticuloso. No dejaba una partícula ni de comida ni de jabón. Tallaba cada cubierto con detenimiento, observando que quedase inmaculado. _¿Sería así con su propio cuerpo?_ Se preguntó Eren. _¿Lavaría cada centímetro de piel con la misma dedicación? ¿Tallaría hasta que esa piel blanca comenzase a verse roja?_

-¿Qué?

 _-¿Qué?_ -Preguntó el chico saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Me estabas mirando. ¿Tengo algo?

-N-no, nada.

-Decime, idiota.

-Que no es nada.-, respondió pegando media vuelta, consciente de su error.-Me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana.

Levi suspiró y rendido terminó de enjuagar el último vaso. Fue al baño después a lavarse los dientes y sin más vueltas se dispuso a dormir.

-x-

Una erección matutina y un sutil sonido despertaron a Levi, y entre gruñidos y algunas maldiciones tomó su celular para ver qué pasaba.

"Enano, estás bien? Es temprano todavía pero avisame si está todo bien."

Farlan.

Levi miró inmediatamente la hora en su celular.

-¡¿Las _nueve_?!

Se había quedado dormido y ya era demasiado tarde como para inventar excusas. Las clases habían empezado hacía una hora y él seguía en sus bóxers. Le respondió a Farlan diciéndole que llegaría para la próxima clase, y aunque era sábado y el día nublado ameritaba seguir durmiendo, Levi no iba a ser ese tipo de persona.

Salió de su cama para dirigirse al baño, asumiendo que Eren seguiría durmiendo ya que él no tenía clases los fines de semana, el muy suertudo, pero fue instintivo detenerse al escuchar dos voces provenir de la habitación de su amigo.

-No sé. Creo que lo mejor es que me mude. Lejos de Levi. Bien lejos.

-Eren... Si hacés eso te vas a arrepentir. ¿Por qué mejor no-

Levi no entendía nada. Se suponía que el mocoso y él eran mejores amigos, ¿por qué entonces decía que quería mudarse lejos de él?

Interrumpiendo la conversación golpeó la puerta, aunque esta estaba entreabierta de todos modos. Los ojos de Eren se dispararon a los de Levi, sorpresa y miedo inundando esas gemas verdes.

-¿Q-qué hacés en bóxers? ¿N-no fuiste a clases?

Levi se cruzó de brazos y negó, comentando que su alarma le había fallado. Se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta con una expresión carente de emociones, aunque Eren pudo percibir algo de furia.

-Hola, Armin.-, cabeceó recibiendo el mismo gesto.

Armin se levantó entendiendo la mirada del azabache, diciéndole a Eren que hablarían luego.-Chau, Levi. Que sigas bien.

Y silencio.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien... ¿qué?

Levi rodó sus ojos, harto ya de jugar a las veinte preguntas. O Eren era en efecto demasiado estúpido, o simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Fue inevitable escucharte.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que el azabache notó rendición por parte de Eren. Luego este habló.-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

-Lo suficiente como para saber que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

-Bueno... igual planeaba irme.-, Eren suspiró totalmente derrotado, ganándose una mirada llena de curiosidad de parte de Levi.-Me gustás. Desde que nos cocimos me gustás, ¿está bien? Me empezaste a gustar cada vez más y anoche que me preguntaste por qué es que no salgo con nadie me di cuenta de que nunca voy a por salir con nadie si sigo al lado tuyo. Y por eso sé que tengo irme. Más ahora que debés sentir asco. Y creeme que odio ser yo quien arruine una amistad de tanto tiempo, pero no puedo seguir como si nada.

El azabache permaneció callado por largo rato, y el silencio duró hasta que Eren gimoteó mientras empezaba a secarse gordas lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

-Por favor, d-deci algo.

-Wow.-, Levi se esperaba muchas cosas, pero ciertamente no eso. Siempre tuvo sospechas acerca de la sexualidad de Eren, ¿pero imaginar que estaba hasta las bolas por Levi? Eso sí que era una sorpresa.-¿Desde que nos conocimos? ¿Y nunca se te ocurrió decirme _nada_?-, El azabache sonaba herido, aunque no titubeó y continuó.-Eren, besé a la señora Phillpot para distraerla y que no viera que estabas haciendo trampa en el examen de fin de curso. Me hice pasar por vos cuando perdiste esa apuesta con Jean para evitar que fueras a llenarle de lodo la casa del viejo Pixis. Te encontré cagando en el patio de casa esa vez que Mika llenó todos los inodoros con papel higiénico y me hice cargo yo para que no murieras de vergüenza adelante de mis viejos, ¿y de verdad no podés confiar en mí para decirme que te gusto?-, era una pregunta retórica, pero Eren se encogió de hombros de todos modos.-Sos un idiota.

El chico se tapó la cara susurrando una disculpa, y cuando Levi giró y salió por la puerta del cuarto, Eren confirmó que había, en efecto, arruinado todo.

Acababa de arriesgar mucho. ¿En qué estaba pensando? La confesión fue algo inesperada, pero tal vez la hizo porque creyó que no sería mal recibida, que tendría una oportunidad. Eren pensó que, tal vez, esos inocentes toques que Levi le hacía en su nuca para evitar que se quedase dormido en el sofá no eran tan inocentes, o que las sutiles provocaciones con sus pies al acariciar sus muslos cuando le daba masajes no eran tan sutiles, o que los besos en la boca que le dio en la fiesta de graduación no fueron tanto por estar ebrio sino porque quería. Besos que le sirvieron de material de masturbación, cabe destacar. Fuese cual fuese el motivo, parecía que, tal vez, después de todo, eran simples ideas de Eren, ya que Levi le había dado la espalda.

Dolía imaginar que ya no compartirían momentos juntos. Levi era su cable a tierra por muchas razones. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, sí, pero también lo _amaba_. Entonces, ¿tenía sentido sacrificar tantos años juntos? ¿No era peor estar sin Levi que tenerlo de amigo y nada más? Eren estaba reconsiderando el estado de su relación, pues si bien quería salir adelante y dejar de fantasear con su mejor amigo, tampoco creía poder hacerlo si el precio a pagar era dejar de ver a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Levi volvió a los minutos, ya vestido con un viejo pantalón de chandal y una camiseta blanca, su rostro seguía inmutable, aunque su actitud había cambiado.

Eren alzó su rostro y dejó ver algunas lágrimas ya secas en sus mejillas, curioso de saber qué respuesta obtendría de su amigo, o ¿ex amigo?, pero se sorprendió cuando firmes manos lo empujaron, haciendo que cayera de espalda a su cama.

La sorpresa fue mayor al sentir la boca de Levi en la suya.

Ahogándose y luchando por aire Eren logró escapar de esos finos labios que besaron los suyos con decisión.

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!

-Creo que estoy besándote.-, respondió Levi rápidamente para después volver unir sus labios, terminando con toda conversación futura.

Eren, aunque algo confundido y mareado, decidió actuar siguiendo sus instintos. Devolvió el beso con mayor intensidad, gimiendo ante la cálida sensación y aventurándose a algo más.

-Mhh~-, para Levi fue inevitable gimotear al sentir las manos de Eren agarrar con firmeza su trasero, logrando que con el movimiento se generase una fricción exquisita de sus erecciones.

El rostro de Levi hervía, y su calidez era sólo superada por el tinte carmín que inundaba sus mejillas y cuello.

-¿No hacés esto por lástima, no?-, fue la estúpida pregunta de Eren.

Levi, en vez de contestarle con palabras tomó una de las manos que estaban sujetas a su trasero y la llevo hasta su erección, la cual con cada roce se erguía más y más.-¿Te parece que esto es lástima?

Con una velocidad que el mismo Flash envidiaría, Eren cambió sus posiciones hasta quedar encima de Levi, haciendo presión con sus dedos, restregándolos por sobre la tela y robándole deliciosos gemidos al azabache.

Era demasiado tentadora esa boca, y Eren no desperdició un segundo en retomar lo que su amigo había empezado hacía momentos atrás.

Se besaron con desesperación, Levi atrayendo a Eren de su nuca para quedar lo más cerca posible, y ahí fue que Eren comprendió que él no había sido el único escondiendo sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo. Pero ese no era momento para sermonear a su amigo, eso lo haría más tarde. Optó por besar ese pálido cuello, encargándose de chupar con fuerza para dejar marcas rojas. Cuando se encontró con el escote de la camiseta la quitó como si la prenda lo hubiese ofendido, ganándose la vista de una suave extensión de más piel blanca. Quería marcarla toda, y planeaba hacerlo.

Besó el abdomen de Levi y se detuvo en su ombligo para repartir pequeñas lamidas a su alrededor. Levi parecía estar bajo los efectos de alguna poderosa droga, y Eren se sentía orgulloso de ser él el motivo.

Bajó un poco más hasta llegar al comienzo del pantalón, creyendo que al deslizarlos hacia abajo se encontraría con los bóxers negros que había visto hacía minutos. Fue enorme la sorpresa -y grata- al descubrir que Levi se los había quitado cuando se fue a cambiar.

El azabache había desviado la mirada y lucía avergonzado, y para Eren eso fue suficiente, entendió que Levi lo deseaba tanto como él.

Al instante la boca del castaño estaba rodeando su verga, chupándola y lamiéndola como si se tratase de su dulce preferido. Interrumpió su actividad sólo para provocar al azabache un poco más.

-No te das una idea de cuántas veces soñé con chupártela.

-No pares~-, feliz de obedecer, Eren volvió a chupársela, la mano de Levi sujetando su pelo, como intentando guiarlo. A Eren esto lo calentó sobremanera, y reducir a Levi al máximo se convirtió en su única meta.

Eren empezó a succionar cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo ruidos obscenos en el durante. No parecía que Levi iba a durar mucho, pues su cara roja y sus ojos imposiblemente cerrados hablaban por él.

Cuando el castaño empezó a sentir cómo el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo comenzaba a contraerse, fue que con ambas manos acarició desde la cintura de Levi hasta sus muslos, queriendo acercarlo al orgasmo con las sensaciones al tope. Y el azabache mucho más no duró.

Eren no paró, sin embargo; logrando que la sobre estimulación fuese tan intensa que dejó a Levi convulsionando.

Tras lamer hasta la última gota procedió a mirar a su amigo, notando lo ido que se encontraba.-Quiero darte un beso, pero sé que si no me lavo los dientes no me vas a dejar. Ahora vuelvo.-Dijo el chico ganándose una risa de parte del otro porque, sí, tenía razón.

No habiendo pasado un minuto completo Eren regresó, feliz de encontrarse con un Levi todavía desnudo. Se recostó observando con mayor detenimiento a la persona que tenía a su lado. Su mejor amigo. Levi había sido su mejor amigo desde chicos y conocía todo de él y viceversa, pero al tenerlo así, tan expuesto, se dio cuenta que le faltaba mucho por conocer de azabache.

-Sos tan hermoso.-, las palabras salieron solas, Eren encontrándose en la nube nueve y no siendo capaz de contener sus pensamientos. Pero a Levi pareció no molestarle, ya que tras acomodarse más al lado del castaño, le dio un beso largo y húmedo que dejó al otro totalmente hipnotizado.

El intercambio de saliva se volvió cada vez más apasionado, y varios gemidos después Levi estaba bajándole el pantalón a Eren, con él arrastrando sus bóxers. Bajó ambas prendas hasta sus muslos, lo suficiente como para dejar libre la engordada verga del castaño.

Empezó a masturbarlo sin perder nada tiempo, sí con algo de delicadeza, pero con maniobras firmes y decidas. Eren se veía precioso haciendo gestos, haciendo fuerza para mantener su cara estable pero fallando miserablemente. A Levi le causaba entre ternura, gracia, y calentura.

-Levi...

-¿Qué?-, preguntó el azabache sin interrumpir sus acciones, incrementando un poco la velocidad de su muñeca.

-¿P-puedo acabarte en la cola?-, preguntó el chico mientras se mordía el labio, tratando de contenerse al máximo, pues las sensaciones eran avasalladoras.

Eso hizo que Levi abriera sus ojos, algo de sorpresa y ¿temor en ellos?

-Prometo no hacer nada más.

Levi arqueó una ceja pero sonrío de todos modos.-Sos un pervertido.-, interrumpió sus acciones para acostarse boca abajo, silenciosamente respondiéndole que sí, podía hacerlo.

Ya con su cara en la almohada, tan sólo esperó. Le resultó raro que Eren se contuviese tanto y no le tocara siquiera una nalga, y cuando quiso voltearse para ver en qué andaba el castaño, este fue más rápido.

Eren agachó su cara, hundiéndola en el medio de ese expuesto par de nalgas. Con sus manos se encargó de separar los globos de carne, permitiéndole un mejor acceso a la rosada entrada del azabache. Levi se encorvó ante el acto inesperado, y cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Eren penetrar su ano fue que contener sus gemidos se convirtió en algo imposible.

-Uh... ah, Eren... No pares, no-

Mientras que Eren se encargaba de comerle el culo como si se tratase de su última cena, Levi luchaba por mantener su cordura intacta, lanzando maldiciones y gemidos que se ahogaban en la almohada.

Eren llevó una de sus manos hasta su propio, abandonado pene, tocándolo con desesperación. No aguantaba más y le urgía aplacar tanto deseo.

-Eren, voy a acabar... ¡si seguís así voy a acabar!-, fue la advertencia del azabache, y Eren tan sólo se aprovechó del estado de su amigo, penetrando su lengua más al fondo, lo más profundo posible para llevarlo al climax.

Para Levi fue demasiado y no soportó mucho más.

Eren vio al azabache retorcerse, acompañando sus movimientos con gritos silenciosos. La fricción con la sábana generando una estimulación muy poderosa en él, y ayudándolo así a alcanzar su segundo orgasmo.

A Eren le estaba por explotar la verga, así que, alejando su cara del culo de Levi, se reincorporó para quedar arrodillado, con su pene entre el par de nalgas. Se empezó a masturbar a gran velocidad después, rozando la punta del pene con la piel del azabache, cosa que le causaba una gran estimulación.

Miró la cara de Levi, quien lo observaba de costado con una expresión llena de placer. Tuvo que morderse el labio porque esa cara irradiaba una suerte de pornografía que era demasiado para soportar.

Sin aguantar más aumentó el ritmo de su mano sintiendo un gran alivio al alcanzar su propio climax, bañando ese pálido culo con un blanquecino y espeso semen.

Levi juró que nunca iba a olvidar el gesto sumamente erótico de Eren al acabar.

Minutos después, con las pulsaciones ya menos aceleradas, Eren volvió a levantarse, regresando a los minutos con toallas de papel para limpiar no sólo el culo de Levi sino la sábana con semen ya seco, aunque mucho sentido no tenía ya que era necesario hacer un lavado.

-Nunca en mi vida creí que me iban a comer el culo. Mucho menos que me iba a gustar tanto. ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso que hiciste con la lengua?

Eren sonrió con orgullo, feliz de saber que había satisfecho a Levi, ya que hacerlo era una tarea casi imposible.-No te das una idea de la cantidad de veces que te comí el culo en mi imaginación.

-Bueno, ya no tenés que imaginártelo más.

Y de golpe, pasada la calentura, las emociones y la excitación, recordó a Farlan.

-Eren, ¿me traés mi celuar? Lo dejé en mi cama.

Eren obedeció, algo cabizbajo ya que no entendía por qué el repentino interés en el celular. Tal como Levi había dicho estaba en su cama, dos franjas verdes indicando mensajes nuevos.

Eren le dio el celular a Levi y este respondió ambos mensajes que eran casualmente de Farlan preguntando si iba a ir o no, ya que ya era tarde. Levi le respindió que algo había surgido y lamentaba el retraso y que no iba a poder llegar en lo absoluto. Apoyó el celular en la mesa de luz de Eren y fue ahí que notó la cara del castaño. Tenía una expresión que no podía leer bien.

-¿Te pasa algo?

No era arrepentimiento, era otra cosa. Era ¿miedo?

-¿Querés ser mi novio?

Levi rió ante la inocencia de Eren. Era Eren después de todo. Era obvio que después de haber puesto su boca en lo más profundo de su ano iba a estar sonrojándose y preguntándole algo tan cursi... y a Levi le _encantaba_.

-Sí.

Notó la tensión evaporarse del castaño, una sonrisota ocupando la mitad de su hermosa cara.

Eren se acercó para aclamar esos labios como suyos, pero las manos de Levi lo detuvieron antes de que el chico pudiera unirse a él.

-Alejate. Acabás de comerme el culo.

Eren largó una carcajada. Eso sonaba tan a Levi, tan bien. Sabía que no iba a cansarse de escuchar a su amigo, a su _novio_ , hablarle así de ahora en más.


End file.
